Nightmare - The Phantom Thief
'''Nightmare - The Phantom Thief '''was a star collection event that ran from April 21 to May 8, 2019. Announcement(s) NTT. Solmare's Facebook: :we date?: Wizardess Heart+ #743 -Event Announcement by Hugo- :Hugo “The phantom thief sends out calling cards before stealing targeted items. He is such an arrogant person... I’m curious what kind of person he is when he isn’t a phantom thief...”ShallWeDate.NTTSolmare Facebook. "Shall we date?: Wizardess Heart+ #743." Retrieved on April 22, 2019. Note Were made for this event: *23 new avatar items for this event, 1 being exclusive in the event shop. *7 new stories each for Glenn, Guy, Hisoka, Sigurd, Elias, Rembrandt, and Klaus II. Summary Intro Taffy: "A letter that targets (MC)!" : Hisoka: "(MC)! Are you all right?!" : Klaus: "It says it's from the phantom thief, Nightmare?!" : Guy: "You've got to be kidding! This is his calling card?!" : Rembrandt: "I'm honestly more concerned about you encountering him. That makes me the most uneasy." : Elias: "With this phantom thief on the loose, I couldn't let you walk home by yourself." : Sigurd: "In that case, we can spend the day together, which means I can keep you safe." : Glenn: "During that time, don't leave my side for even a moment." Taffy: "(MC) is going to be kidnapped?! What's going to happen?!" Story(ies) Glenn: At the back of the academy, Glenn Qing was there sent by the Ministry of Wizardry as they are searching the phantom thief. Glenn and Liz Hart heard a sound and went to the courtyard to find large letter written on the ground "Three of seven. All will be stolen.". Glenn thought it could be related to the number of thieves infiltrated in the academy. Guy: Liz joined Guy at the library to study and were talking about inscription in magical circles. Luca came in because he has been searching in old issues of Gedonelune Times about the phantom thief, Nightmare. Just after Luca left, black roses fell on Liz and Guy with a note from the phantom thief, yet they had to wait for an answer from the Ministry of Wizardry. Hisoka: Magical items were stole by the phantom thief in Gedonelune. Hisoka was at the academy to deliver a request of a magical tool, to help finding the thief, that was a magnifying glass that lets the user record the magical energy of every student and staff members on campus. As every wizard magical energy is slightly different, that way they would be able to spot the thief if he would use a disguise, and not being recorded the person would appear red looking trough the magnifying lens. Using the lens, Elias looked red, and Hisoka though the tool could be broken, a black clothe then fell on Liz and after it flew away a card came fluttering down to the ground with the saying "Well done spotting me. Any magical item that can accomplish that must be expropriated. Yours truly, the phantom thief in a youthful disguise." Sigurd: Elias: Rembrandt: Klaus II: Trivia Gallery Nightmare top.png|Event Top nightmaread.png|Advertisement1 nightmaread2.png|Advertisement2 nightmarelog.png|Login Bonus nightmarestories.png|Reward Stories nightmare_cover.png|Story Cover nightmareava1.png|Avatar Items from Star Collection nightmareava2.png|Avatar Items from Higher Ranking nightmareava3.png|Avatar items from Higher Ranking and Early Bird nightmare_starava.png|Star Collection Rewards nightmare_star1.png nightmare_star2.png nightmare_star3.png nightmare_star4.png nightmare_star5.png nightmare_star6.png nightmare_star7.png nightmare_rankava.png|Higher Ranking Rewards nightmare_rankprizes.png|Higher Ranking Prizes nightmare_earlybirdava.png|Early Bird Rewards nightmare_earlybirdprizes.png|Early Bird Prizes nightmarebanner.png|Banners nightmareshop.png|Exclusive shop items nightmare_all_ava.png|All avatar items Category:Events Category:Collection Events